Grinch
Sergeant 1st Class "Grinch" is the callsign of an operator who served in the U.S. Army's "Delta Force", in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He is a Sergeant First Class who serves in fireteam Metal (as Metal 0-3) alongside operators Frost and Truck under the command of Sandman. He serves as the designated marksman for the team. Little is known about his past, but he possesses a southern accent, indicating that he probably grew up or spent considerable time in the southern United States. Biography Delta Force Sergeant First Class Grinch fought in the Battle of New York along with the rest of Team Metal. He participated in combat actions aimed at destroying the radio jamming device that was allowing the Russians to gain superiority in the battle before being extracted from the roof of the New York Stock Exchange via UH60 Black Hawk helicopter. He and the team were then inserted into New York harbor, where they rendezvoused with U.S. Navy SEALs and boarded a Russian submarine, launching its cruise missiles at the Russian fleet. 2 months after the Battle of New York, Team Metal was redirected to Hamburg, Germany, in the aftermath of a series of chemical attacks across Europe. They fought their way to the U.S. Vice President and freed him from Russian forces who had captured him, and extracted him from the city. Soon after this, the unit was ordered to capture a French bomb maker named Volk, who facilitated the chemical attacks across Europe. They successfully apprehended Volk with the aid of the French GIGN. Intelligence that Volk gave up led the Deltas to Berlin, where they attempted to rescue the Russian President's daughter, Alena Vorshevsky from Makarov's men. Two other Delta teams were killed in action during this operation, and Team Metal arrived too late to rescue Alena. Ultimately, Delta joined with the disavowed John Price and Yuri in a mission to rescue Alena. They arrived at Makarov's stronghold in a diamond mine in Siberia, where Delta, Price, Yuri, and other U.S. Army assets assaulted the mine. They successfully rescued Alena and Russian President Boris Vorshevsky. However, during extract, Grinch, Truck, and Sandman fell behind to cover Price and Yuri as they escaped with President Vorshevsky. Sandman ordered the helicopter to extract without Metal, who were surrounded on three sides and running low on ammunition. As the helicopter escaped, the mine collapsed, burying the Utranationalist Russians as well as most of Team Metal. Gallery Grinch MW3.png|Grinch with his MK14. Grinch Hunter Killer.png|Grinch in "Hunter Killer". Grinch grabs Volk.png|Grinch in "Iron Lady". Grinch gas mask.png|Grinch with a gas mask in "Bag and Drag". Grinch drivin'.png|Grinch driving the van. grinch in Down the Rabbit Hole.png|Grinch in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Grinch and Sandman try to rescue Alena.png|Grinch and Sandman attempting to rescue Alena. Grinch snipin'.png|Grinch with his scoped MK14. Grinch full body shot.png|Full body shot. Grinch dual wielding.png|Grinch dual wielding Desert Eagles. Metal.PNG|Grinch with Sandman and Truck Quotes Trivia *Grinch wears a ball cap instead of a Ballistic Helmet. *Grinch's signature weapon is the MK14, which is used by him in every mission, except for Bag and Drag and Hunter Killer *Grinch is the only NPC in Modern Warfare 3's campaign to use Akimbo, as at the end of Down the Rabbit Hole, during his last stand, he used two Desert Eagles which he aimed individually at different targets. *Grinch's blood type is O Positive. *In Down the Rabbit Hole, Grinch is wearing a Task Force 141 uniform. *In Multiplayer, there is an emblem of Grinch. *It is interesting as to how he has his MK14 in the final moments of Bag and Drag, considering he was using the M4A1 the whole time, and his MK14 is not on his back. *Grinch is the only NPC who uses one weapon continuously, as Price and Soap wield various weapons, and have no specific weapon of choice, and Yuri, Frost and Harkov can pick anything the player desires, and Sandman, Truck, Wallcroft and Griffen all use one specific weapon per mission, but Sandman and Truck's weapons vary and Wallcroft and Griffen only appear once throughout the campaign. *Grinch is notably negative. This, combined with his some what frequent cursing, may explain how he got his callsign. Of course, his negativity may be the result of the Russian Invasion of the U.S., and it may not be in his actual personality to be negative. This may be similar to Cpl. Dunn, who is negative in most Ranger missions after the invasion begins, as he hates how the Russians have invaded America, even going so far as to say he would burn down Moscow once they got there. *Grinch could possibly be the teams hostage escort as he is seen protecting Volk and is also loading President Vorshevsky into the helicopter. *Grinch's appearance changes on the mission 'Scorched Earth' At the beginning of the level the player sees him wearing his usual multicam uniform. As the building then collapses Grinch is wearing a US Ranger ACU outfit but is still wearing his ball cap. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Delta Force